Puppy Love
by Sith Happens
Summary: In response to a challenge given to me by A Hotter Kiss A Better Touch. Filled with drama, angst, a giggling Murph, a pissy Connor, and Mm-mm-mmm slashy goodness!


-1**A/N: This fic is in answer to A Hotter Kiss A Better Touch's challenge. It involves horrible violence, a daring rescue, a fight, a make-up, and above all… mmmm, slashy love! XD Hope you enjoy and that it meets Kisses' expectations.**

**Hugs, the one and only Sithy MacSithster**

It was dark and cool outside when the MacManus Twins emerged from the comfortable warmth of the pub. They were just a tad on the tipsy side, giggling with each other for no apparent reason. And the street was blissfully empty, so why not press close together, holding hands where no one could see them and question it. On their walk to the decidedly more pleasurable warmth of home, sometimes Connor would stop and brush his lips across his brother's neck, Murphy pressing eager fingers under his brother's shirt.

They were nearly back to their apartment when they heard a man shouting disdainfully followed by the high-pitched whine and whimper of an animal. Alarmed by this, the brothers followed the sound down an alley and out into the street behind their apartment building. What they saw happening there was an affront to all things holy, and just, and right in the world. A large man was towering over a small bull terrier puppy, railing incomprehensibly at the poor thing before kicking it in the side a few times. All the puppy could do was whimper and try to curl up on the ground to make itself harder to hit, but it wasn't stopping the man's attack.

"Oi," Connor shouted angrily as both brothers crossed the street. "The fuck're ye doin'?"

"What's it any business of yours," the obviously drunk man growled back, kicking the puppy again. "I'm tryin' to teach this dog some manners. The little bastard's always jumping up on the couch and the bed."

"What kinda sick fuck beats a helpless baby animal," Murphy spat, coming right up beside the dog defensively.

"Watch it Mick," the man grumbled. "Or you might be next."

That one little threat was the straw the broke Connor's usually calm demeanor. Without warning, the lighter twin punched the man hard across the temple, sending him reeling backwards and onto the ground. In the same instant, Murphy scooped up the puppy, giving the downed man a kick to his gut before taking off running back down the alley.

"Taste a yer own medicine," Connor spat before following after his brother.

--

The next morning, Connor woke to a tongue licking rapidly all over his face. Before opening his eyes, he smiled just a bit with a light chuckle. "Murph, what the fuck?"

The responding high-pitched yip of a bark was not what he was expecting. Especially when it was followed by the joyous giggle of his twin. Finally parting his eyelids, Connor found himself staring into the panting face of the bull terrier puppy they had saved the night before. In his half conscious state, he had forgotten all about what had happened.

Sitting up, Connor saw Murphy standing near the doorway to the kitchen, pouring dogfood into a bowl. The pup barked happily and hopped off the bed to go eat. Murphy crossed back over to the bed, a wonderful shit-eating grin on his face.

"Ye really thought that was me lickin' yer face," he laughed, sliding half onto the bed and kissing Connor lips quickly. "As handsome as ye are, there's other place I'd rather be lickin'."

To accentuate his statement, Murphy's hand disappeared under the covers and down the front of Connor's boxers. His breath caught in his throat, eyes closing for just a moment as he gave a half smile. "Then by all means brother."

The mischievous grin Murphy gave further fueled Connor's desire as their lips met and their tongues warred for supremacy between their open mouths. Then Murphy's kisses began to slide down Connor's neck and chest as his fingers continued their naughty little mission below the sheets. The paler twin's warm breath was just brushing low on his brother's sun-kissed abdomen, Connor's fingers buried in the darker one's hair, when there was another bark and the puppy bounded onto the bed with them.

Murphy pulled away, laughing as he scooped the dog up into his arms. "Oh aye little one, what're ye doin'? Ye full already, are ye?"

Connor's gentle hiss of neglect had gone unnoticed so he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Murph, where'd ye get the dog food?"

"Went ta the store early, 'fore ye woke up," Murphy replied, though most of his attention was put into playing with the dog and scratching its belly as it rolled around on the bed. "Thought I should by this little bugger somethin' ta eat. An' look at 'im, Conn. He's already takin' a likin' ta us. Most dogs woulda been traumatized by somethin' like tha' but not ye, huh boy?"

"Aye, it's a miracle," Connor nodded before standing up and stretching. "But ye really shouldn't get attached ta 'im. We'll be havin' ta find 'im a proper home soon."

Murphy's eyes widened, looking like someone had punched him in the stomach. "But why Conn? He's a good dog. Can't we keep 'im?"

"Murphy," Connor replied in his sternest tone, trying to make his brother see things his way.

"Connor," was Murphy's responding plea.

The pleading always did it. Connor could deny his brother nothing when he pleaded like that. Besides, it was a rather cute and happy dog. With a sigh, he nodded. "Fine, we'll keep the dog."

The triumphant laugh that left him was enough to put a smile back on his face. "What're we gonna name 'im then, Murph?"

"I was thinkin' Dempsey, since he's a boxer," Murphy replied, scratching the dogs ears as it wagged its tail.

"It's not a fuckin' boxer, ye retard," Connor chuckled, pulling on his jeans. "It's a bull terrier."

"Oh," Murphy said thoughtfully before smiling. "Then we'll call 'im Del Toro. Del fer short."

He growled playfully at the puppy, which barked excitedly and jumped up to lick Murphy's face. Murphy hugged the dog to his chest, giggling harder. "Well aren't ye the most adorable fuckin' think I've ever seen? Yes ye are, yes ye are!"

Connor didn't know whether to laugh or throw up at the baby-talk Murphy was giving the dog. He'd never seen his brother so excited about anything in their entire lives.

"Finish gettin' dressed, Conn," Murphy suddenly ordered. "We'll take 'im fer a walk."

--

Days passed and Murphy's fondness for the dog seemed to be becoming an obsession. Or maybe that was just Connor being a little jealous. Murphy was spending so much time gushing over the canine that Connor started to resent ever letting the thing get brought home. The dog was nice enough, always wagging its tail and wanting to play with Connor all the time, but it was Murphy who wasn't giving equal attention to both. It was constantly "Let's do this with the dog, Conn" or "Conn, come see the puppy." Or sometimes, Connor was left out completely. Just Murphy and his damned precious dog going for walks without him, playing on the floor while Connor watched TV or read the newspaper, or even worse, the dog in the bed, always laying between them and Murphy not doing anything to shoo it away so the brothers could share just a few moments together. Connor had quickly become agitated and despondent, though Murphy was spending to much time with the dog to notice.

One morning while the puppy was still asleep curled up in the corner, Connor felt Murphy's hand glide down his side and around his waist. He forced himself to remain still, even as Murphy's lips found the nape of his neck and crossed to his shoulder. It seemed to take Murphy a second to figure out that Connor was purposefully not responding.

"What is it, Conn," he asked softly, leaning over his shoulder to see his face. "I know ye're awake. What's wrong?"

"Why don't ye go play with yer fuckin' dog," Connor grumbled, pulling away just a little.

"Connor," the darker twin said in surprise. "The fuck're ye talkin' 'bout?"

"I'm talkin' 'bout the most adorable fuckin' thing ye've ever seen layin' in that corner over there," Connor replied, pointing at the puppy who still lay peacefully still.

Murphy gave a gentle chuckle as he kissed Connor's shoulder again. "Are ye jealous a the dog, Connor?"

Connor twisted his head just enough to glare up at his brother. "Fuck ye, Murph."

"Ye are jealous," Murphy replied, sounding astonished and not at all playful like before. "I guess I have been spendin' lots a time with the pup an' not with ye, but Conn, I love ye. I'm sorry I haven't been… been…"

"Attentive," Connor offered grumpily.

"Aye, that's the word," Murphy nodded sadly. "But it's just… Ah, ye'd think I'm a fuckin' retard if I told ye."

"Ye are a fuckin' retard," Connor replied, still refusing to look at his face any more.

"Then I guess I can tell ye then, huh," was Murphy's sarcastic response. "Conn, I've always wanted ta be a da. An' I know ye have too."

"Aye, so," Connor shrugged, looking like he didn't much care.

"What we have between us is one a the biggest sins in the Book, Connor," Murphy tried to explain. "An' not 'cause we're both men, because we're brothers. But I don't give a damn about that. I love ye, an' I don't want ta be with anyone else but ye."

Connor couldn't help but roll onto his back to look up at his brother, trying to figure out where this was leading. After a few heartbeats, Murphy sighed. "That puppy is the closest thing I'll ever have ta a child with ye an' I guess I'm just a fuckin' womanly fuckin' pansy fer wantin' it so much."

With that, Murphy quickly turned over, like he was ashamed of himself and wanted to hide from his brother. Connor stared at his brother's back for a moment, weighing the words he had just heard. Finally he reached over and gently brushed his fingers down Murphy bare spine, sliding in closer to kiss the archangel Michael tattooed on his shoulder blade.

"Ah Murph, love," he whispered warmly across pale, inked skin. "C'mere."

Connor gently turned his brother onto his back, and it pained him to see Murphy's eyes slightly puffy from trying not to cry.

"I really am sorry, Conn," Murphy whimpered a bit, lower lip giving the slightest of trembles.

The lighter twin gently brushed his fingertips over his brother's pale cheek. "Shh, love, shh. I'm not mad at ye any more. I couldn't stay mad at ye, I love ye."

Then he took that trembling lower lip between his own and started to suck and nibble along it, making Murphy sigh and clutch his shoulders. Their kiss deepened, until it became more than just a kiss, but their entire bodies pressing and grinding with each other. Murphy's hand reached down to grope between Connor's legs, making him hitch and grab a handful of Murphy's pale rear end to squeeze. When his brother's knee raised in approval, Connor found himself instinctively twisting their bodies so that he was gliding himself inside. Murphy's erection was pressing against Connor's stomach, and the lighter twin took great delight in stroking his brother even as he thrust inside him.

Murphy moaned his brother's name over and over, unable to form a coherent thought in his head. And when Connor's mouth latched onto the pulse at his throat, fingers still at work, it was all Murphy could do to keep from screaming out in pleasure as his back arched off the bed. It was the strangled sound of pure ecstasy leaving his brother's throat that sent Connor over the edge. One final thrust, and both brother's found their release, Connor deep inside his brother, and Murphy across the tanned stomach of his twin.

Chest heaving for much needed air, Connor rolled onto his back, an equally breathless Murphy following along with him. The darker twin began to lick up the evidence of his own ecstasy from his brother's skin, leaning up to press their lips together again. Murphy's teeth found their way to nibbling his brother's ear lazily as Connor held their bodies close.

Suddenly, there was the distinct sound of paws padding across the floor toward the bed before the puppy hopped up with them. It looked half-asleep still, ambling over to the brothers with a soft bark. He climbed onto Connor's chest to lick both their faces before laying down comfortably. Murphy looked up at his brother, wondering what the response might be. Connor just smiled a little, pulling his brother closer as his free hand began to scratch the dosing puppy's neck. Murphy settled his head against Connor's shoulder, joining in the aimless petting as they all drifted back into sleep again.

--

**A/N: Tee hee… naughty Sithy**


End file.
